thealternatefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
Arencia
The Democratic People's Republic of Arencia '(Arencian: "''Respùblika Dymocratika Puplare d'Arençja") is a Socialist state created by ShiningOrange Mapping. It's a great nation with a powerful military, a strong economy and a lot of resources. It shares a border in the Northwest with Galicia, south with Masorpia, east with Sacrapadania and Brava. It's a full member and admin of the USS. Etymology The names "Arencia" comes from the italian word "Arancia" or the spanish one "Naranja" that both mean "Orange (fruit)" Those two words come from the persian word "narang" that means "fruit liked by the elephants". '''Alternate names Work in Progress... History Spanish Era Early history People have lived on the Iberian Peninsula for about 500,000 years. Neanderthal man came about 200,000 years ago. Modern humans first came about 40,000 years. The Roman Empire controlled Spain for three hundred years; then people from Eastern Europe called Visigoths fought for Spain, won it from the Romans, and controlled Spain for over two hundred years. 9th century The Visigoths converted from Arian Christianity to Roman Catholics. The land was won after a war by Muslims who were Arab and Berber. Roman Catholics from Europe eventually decided to fight to take Spain from the Muslims. They fought wars for many hundreds of years, some of which were Crusades against other Christians like the Cathars. These were very cruel wars. In the year 1492, they took the last part of Spain that had belonged to the Moors. Boabdil, the last Moorish Leader of Granada, gave the city to King Ferdinand of Aragon on 2 January 1492, and Christians now ruled all of Spain. Before this, several different kings had ruled different countries in what is now called Spain. Two of these countries, Castile and Aragon, came together when the king of Aragon, Ferdinand II, married the queen of Castile, Isabella. In the same year, 1492, they decided to send Christopher Columbus to explore the Atlantic Ocean. Columbus found a land there that the people of Europe did not yet know. These were the islands of the Caribbean Sea. Late 15th century Columbus and other sailors explored more and found that there were two continents there - North America and South America. Spain sent many soldiers and businessmen to North and South America, and they took over very large parts of those two continents. Owning this empire made Spain very rich. But when they conquered that empire, they killed millions of the Native Americans who had lived there before. Spain owned this empire for more than three hundred years. Meanwhile, at home, the Muslim manuscripts had been either burnt or spread to other countries. Jews had been expelled from Spain. The multicultural society was destroyed, and so was the learning. Among the few things kept and respected in Spain were in music: harmony and stringed instruments, and of course the buildings, many of which became churches, by adding crosses. 16th and 17th centuries The Spanish Empire was the strongest in the world through most of the next two centuries, thanks to gold from the Americas. This new gold made rulers and colonial governors rich. Meanwhile others' savings became worth less due to inflation. Spain became a society of very rich and very poor. Some of the poorest went to the new colonies in the Caribbean, Central America and South America, mostly to find gold. Native American peoples were killed by diseases brought by the Spaniards, but most Spaniards did not know this. They found damaged and dying societies with people who had lost some of their most important leaders and thinkers. The Spaniards thought this meant they were inferior, and used this as an excuse to enslave the natives. Millions of natives died mining gold for the Spanish. The Spanish Empire also at this time funded the Spanish Inquisition which tortured and killed anyone who disagreed with the Roman Catholic Church. The Reformation which created Protestant sects in Europe was not allowed into Spain, it was kept out and, as with Jews or Muslims, its believers were killed. The nobles of Spain no longer had to fight anyone since the internal feuds were over. No one could challenge their power. In many ways it was held together as a reign of terror. People who challenged them were often called heretics, so that the Inquisition could torture them, and then nobles take the property. For ordinary people on both sides of the Atlantic Ocean, life got worse. A few rulers got rich. Today we would say that these people were guilty of war crimes, genocide and crimes against humanity. Many Church people who had the power to speak out at that time, did so, and they said many of the same things as we would say today. But none of this mattered much to the rulers. The great satire Don Quixote was written about this time. 18th century In the 18th century, there was doubt over who should become king of Spain; this doubt led many of the kings of Europe to fight to become king of Spain. This was called the War of the Spanish Succession. France occupied Spain for a long time. This made Spain very weak. It also made Spain lose its empire in North and South America; all of the parts of that empire became their own countries, or were taken over by other countries such as the United States of America. 20th century There was not much peace in Spain during the first part of the 20th century. Some Spaniards tried to set up a government chosen by the people (a democracy), and they made the King of Spain leave the country. However, in 1936, two different groups of Spaniards went to war over whether the government should be a democracy, or take orders from one person. In 1939, those who wanted democracy were defeated, and a dictator named Francisco Franco took over the government. Franco died in 1975. He had decided that Spain should have a king again, and he chose Juan Carlos, the grandson of the king who had been forced to leave the country, to be king. But the king did not rule as a dictator; instead, he chose to set up a democracy. Also since Franco's death, Spain appointed Adolfo Suárez to became Spain's first democratically elected prime minister. Finally, Spain became a democratic liberal nation. Arencian Era ''(WIP)'' Expansion In 2023, the Socialist Catalunian Party for Indipendence won the regional elections in Catalunia, then, with the consense of the people, they declared war to Spain. The "SAS" After the indipendence war, the new Socialist Arencian States were born, for a short period it was strongest empire of Earth, often called "Second Soviet Union". Modern Arencia In 2031, The Socialist Arencian States ceased a lot of land to other countries and joined Socialist Union, they officially became "Democratic People's Republic of Arencia" Geography (WIP) At 812,000 km2 Arencia is the 35th country in the world, after Namibia and before Mozambique. Islands Mountains and rivers Climate Fauna and flora Relations with other countries ON Allies Yugo-Hellenia * Due to the similar government type between the two countries and many common enemies the Yugohellenic-Arencian friendship is really strong. Socialist Union * After a long war between SU and Arencia (the reason were the land disputes with Masorpia) the two entities signed a peace treaty, and Arencia joined the Socialist Union as full member! ON Enemies The United Kingdom of England and Wales * WIP Biggest cities See more about biggest arencian cities here: List of biggest cities in Arencia The capital city of Arencia is Tramontia, in arencian "Tramontija", often called Tramja. It is financial, economical, most popolous and biggest city in the country. The second biggest city is Bilbao, in arencian "Viçkaya", it's home of various important organization. Regions See more about arencian regions here: Regions of Arencia. Colonies See more about arencian colonies here: Colonies of Arencia. Languages * Arencian Arencian is the primary language used in Arencia. Almost every citizen in the country can speak. read and write it as primary or secondary language. * Spanish (and dialects) Spanish is the secondary language in Arencia. It's spoken in Northern Iberia and East France by 40 million people. * Occitan Occitan is the primary language in Occitania region (S.France) and it's spoken by 20 million people. * Euskara After Arencia borned, the Basque community started growing and having autonomy and privileges. Actually 6 million people speaks Basque-Euskara in Arencia, and some dialects of the language started spreading in the whole country. * French (and dialects) In Arencia, after 2030, the French language started "dying" because spreading of Arencian, and lack of French schools. Now in Arencia "just" 4 million people speak French and his dialects Military The Arencian Armed Forces (in arencian Forçat Armedet Arençet) it's one of the most powerful militaries in the world with a big manpower and advanced technology * Available Mapower - 35,687,654 * Active Frontline Personnel - 456,256 * Active Reserve Personnel - 678,970 Land Systems ''' '''Air Power Naval Power ' ''WIP Transports '''Travel Permissions Arencian citizens can travel in almost every country, without needing visas. But for non-socialist countries, citizens need an exit visa really easy to obtain. The common passport is free to obtain, for electonic biometrical passport (required for some countries) the citizen have to pay a 320 ACY (€ 34) fee. By car Cars in Arencia are really expensive, but the assicuration and the registration are free. Newarenciancarplate.png| New Arencian car plate Newarenciancarplatesu.png|USS version of the New Arencian car plate OldCarPlates.png| Old Arencian car plate By plane Arencia's biggest airline, and flag carrier is Sunnair. It's one of biggest airlines in Europe, and connects Arencia (and the entire Socialist Union) with the world. By train See more about arencian railways here: Arencian Railways Entertainment Television The biggest tv broadcaster in the country is acTV (Arencia Central TeleVision), a company completely owned and managed by the State. It has 6 national channels, 3 radio channels, an online streaming service, 2 webradios and 3 satellite channels broadcasted in the whole planet. Sports Football Football is the most popular sport in Arencia, the nation has a quite good national team even if isn't the "top". Pictures The pictures are divided by categories, just click the category you prefer to see the pictures. Flags= Waving_arencian_flag.png|Waving Arencian Flag Realistic Arencian Flag.png|Realistic arencian flag Arencia Flag Map.png|Made byTheCreator902 |-|Polandball= Comic-1.png|Arencia can't into football Communist.png|Arenciaball under the soviet flag ArenciaBallAndGreece.png|Arencia and Greece! Comic-0.png|Arencia and Yugo-Hellenia are mad with UKEW Fuckyoumasorpia.png |-|Football= Arenciauniform.png |-|Documents= Arencian_id_card.png|An arencian identity card Category:Arencia Category:Nations Category:Official Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Nations in Africa Category:ShiningOrange Category:Nations in the Socialist Union Category:Past Colonial Powers